La Chica de un Merodeador
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Eran populares. Gamberros. Bromistas. Geniales. Magníficos. Todos lo querían. Todos querían estar con ellos. Ser sus amigos. Pero no todos tenían ese privilegio. Porque eran Los Merodeadores. Y ellas sus chicas.
1. Las chicas de los merodeadores

**Disclaimer: HP es propiedad de JK, derechos reservados.**

* * *

**La chica de un merodeador**

.

Eran populares. Gamberros. Bromistas. Geniales. Magníficos. Todos lo querían. Todos querían estar con ellos. Ser sus amigos. Pero no todos tenían ese privilegio.

.

.

.

_Cuatro chicos_

(En principio. Sólo un par de conocidos que querían ser amigos. Chicos nerviosos que no sabían que les deparaba el futuro).

.

Él era atractivo. Sexy. Un dios del sexo, según las chicas. Preocupado por su apariencia (puede pasar cerca de trece horas en arreglarse su cabello, según James). Preocupado por hacer bromas cada dos por tres (bromas que, según Remus, hay que pulir porque si no hace rato que hubiéramos sido expulsados). Un perro de malas costumbres y modales de marinero (palabras de Peter).

_Sirius. _

.

.

.

Su nombre esa Sirene Williams. Todos la conocían simplemente como Sire, pues odiaba su nombre. Era rubia, curvilínea, la chica más atractiva de Hogwarts, según Sirius.

Sire y Sirius eran muy parecidos. Por eso estaban juntos. Ella era un año mayor que él. Se perdían por las noches. Y también por las tardes. Se buscaban, se tocaban en la oscuridad, y gemían en el oído del otro. Se habían prometido estar juntos por siempre.

Más allá de eso, eran incorregibles. No se habían prometido fidelidad, pero siempre volvían. Y dejaban una multitud de corazones rotos a su paso. El único corazón que se prometieron no romper fue el del otro, pero ese también lo rompieron.

Y se olvidaron en las brumas de la inconsciencia: él en Azkaban y ella inválida en una silla de ruedas.

.

.

.

_Cuatro bromistas_

(Cuatro chicos especiales que sólo querían divertirse. Hicieron su primera gran broma a las cinco semanas de clase, y McGonagall previó que no sería la última. Cuatro chicos que habían encontrado el grupo perfecto)

.

Él también era atractivo, aunque no tanto como Sirius (palabras del propio Sirius). Tenía éxito con las chicas, pero lo perdía cuando se acercaba Lily (palabras de Peter). Él era la pesadilla de Severus Snape, el alumno favorito de McGonagall, y el capitán más loco que Gryffindor tuvo alguna vez (palabras de un divertido Remus).

_James. _

.

.

.

Nadie hubiera dado un sickle por su relación. Nadie. Y sin embargo… Sin embargo, James seguía insistiendo, importunando, sacando de sus casillas a Lily con la cantaleta de "Sal conmigo, Evans". Y Lily seguía replicando: "Antes preferiría tener una cita con el Calamar Gigante, Potter".

Lo de ellos era un ciclo sin fin: James preguntaba, Lily denegaba; y James volvía a preguntar, seguro que algún día… algún día Lily diría que sí. "Porque tienes que decir sí, Lily, ¿sino cómo tendremos a los doce hijos que queremos? Lily gruñía y le contestaba: "En tus sueños, Potter, sólo en tus sueños seré tu esposa y la madre de tus hijos".

Cuando por fin se casaron, James decidió que sus sueños se habían quedado muy cortos, y que él era feliz, realmente feliz con la mujer de su vida.

.

.

.

_Cuatro amigos_

(Más tarde. Porque tras las bromas, los Merodeadores se reconocían como amigos, como uno solo. Porque tras las bromas latía un solo corazón).

.

El mayor atractivo de él eran sus ojos. Pero su mayor gancho eran sus palabras (sus palabras o sus sermones, no estoy seguro, decía Sirius). Tenía un gran corazón, un corazón que cualquier chica quisiera tener, (si no fuera porque Remus se cierra en banda, se lamentaba James). Y además tenía un pequeño problema peludo (motivo por el cual algunos creían que él tenía un conejo travieso, rumor que empezó Peter para ayudar a su amigo).

_Remus._

.

.

.

Nymphadora Tonks no fue la única mujer en la vida de Remus Lupin, pero fue la primera que lo enfrentó. La que le tambaleó por completo sus bases. La que lo convenció de estar con ella pase lo que pase.

Estaban en guerra. Cualquier día podían morir. Debían ser felices el tiempo que les duraba. Al menos ese era el pensamiento de Tonks. ¿Por qué Remus no podía entenderlo?

Ella con sus maneras. Ella con sus colores. Ella con la vida brillando en sus pupilas, consiguió lo que muchas no pudieron. Y a cambio él le dio su corazón, su gran corazón, y Tonks jamás se lo devolvió.

.

.

.

_Cuatro animagos_

(Por fin. Después de mucho averiguar. Después de muchos intentos. Después de muchas discusiones, empezadas casi siempre por un más que frustrado Sirius. Después de todo, lo lograron. Eran animagos. Tomaban la forma de unos animales. Había logrado la mejor hazaña de sus vidas).

.

Nadie en su sano juicio hubiera dicho que él era atractivo. Ni siquiera su madre lo decía. Pero a él no le importa. Él es bajo, gordito (eso es por lo mucho que come, dice Sirius), le gustan las ratas (aparta a tu mascota de mí, gruñía James, pues no soportaba que Sinclair, la rata de Peter, se coma sus sábanas), y siempre tiene miedo, mucho miedo (pero sigues acompañándonos, eso es valentía, decía Remus).

_Peter. _

.

.

.

Peter nunca tuvo éxito con las chicas. Las chicas nunca se acercaban a él. Siempre era a Sirius. O a James. O a Remus. Nunca a él. Pero hubo una, una sola chica que alguna vez lo miró como algo más que el amigo de los otros. Hubo una vez en que Peter fue el centro del mundo para alguien, pero eso nunca lo supieron sus amigos.

Kathryn Kavanaugh era una mortífaga. Muchas veces vieron la marca tenebrosa en el brazo desnudo del otro. Trataban de no verla. Trataban de no pensar que allá afuera había fuerzas que los podías separar. Trataban de no pensar en las decisiones que tarde o temprano debían tomar.

Esa noche, cuando Peter se despidió, Kat supo que era la última vez que lo vería. Se despidió de él con una sonrisa triste y se prometieron volver a verse. Ella fue la única que supo que Peter no estuvo muerto. Pero decidió callar.

Dos años después llegó la noticia: _"Kathryn Kavanaugh, la peligrosa mortífaga acaba de morir en Azkaban". _Esa fue la primera vez que los Weasley vieron a _Scabbers_ retorcerse de pena.

.

.

.

_Cuatro almas_

Ahora son sólo almas. Abrazadas una a la otra. Los Merodeadores otra vez juntos. Perdonados. Y sus chicas con ellos.

- ¿Gusta la esposa de Cornamenta retirarse a sus aposentos? - preguntó James. Lily ríe y asiente.

- La esposa de Cologusano cree que los señores Cornamenta deberían bajarle dos a sus actividades nocturnas - dijo Kathryn. Algunos se ríen de acuerdo con ella. Lily los fulmina con la mirada.

- La esposa de Cornamenta se está planteado hechizar a los presentes - replica.

- El señor Canuto se siente incómodo ante la mirada enojada de la pelirroja y piensa que es mejor dejarlos en paz - dijo Sirius mientras fingía una expresión de terror.

- La esposa de Lunático se pregunta si el señor Canuto ha dejado todo su valor en la tierra - rió Tonks. Sirius iba a replicar, pero su chica se le adelantó:

- La señora del señor Canuto (qué raro se sigue oyendo eso por cierto), le pide a la señora de Lunático que recuerde que ella es la menor de todos aquí - replicó Sirene fingiendo enojo.

- Eso ya me lo ha dicho miles de veces, señora del señor Canuto - contestó Tonks - aunque debo decirle que usted es la mayor de todos aquí, ¿no le parece eso un poco de asaltacunas?

Sire iba a decir algo, pero Peter se le adelantó con una carcajada:

- El señor Cologusano quiere hacer notar que el señor Lunático es mayor que la señora de Lunático. ¿Así que quien es exactamente el asaltacunas?

Algunos se rieron.

- El señor Cornamenta les pide dejar el tema por la paz y retirarnos.

- La señora de Cornamenta quiere recordarles que el amor no tiene edad, y que no importe cuando comience.

- Al señor Lunático le gustan las palabras de la señora Cornamenta, pues siempre hacen sentir bien.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo a sus palabras. La vida era buena, de verdad que sí.

* * *

**Nota de autora**: Bueno, una especie de delirio. Una forma de presentar a los Merodeadores. O a las chicas de ellos. La verdad es que intento no absolver a nadie. Ni hacer bashing a Peter, ni ensalzar al resto. Y claro, explotar el drama, que es algo que me gusta mucho.

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Uno más uno es igual a dos (SiriusSire)

**Disclaimer**: Sirius Black no me pertenece, le pertenece a JKR. Yo sólo me divierto escribiendo esto, y haciendo sufrir un poco a nuestro merodeador favorito.

Gracias a **Samantha Black, Connie 1,** y** GryffindorandDemigood**, por haber comentado el capítulo anterior.

* * *

**Uno más uno es igual a dos**

Sirius era (no había otra palabra para describirlo) encantador. Con pantalones desgastados, con chaquetas de cuero, con un eterno cigarrillo entre los dedos, con su perfecto culo montado en una moto voladora. Con esa sonrisa ladeada, incitadora y peligrosa. Una sonrisa que te ofrece peligros, aventuras y problemas.

Sirius era un perro de malas costumbres. Con insultos de marinero, palabras soeces y una voz que te convertía las bragas en una piscina multitudinaria. Con esa sonrisa que te decía: "Tengo para todas". Con ese encogimiento de hombros que te advertía: "Cero compromisos, nena".

Pero hubo alguien por la que Sirius hubiera establecido un compromiso.

Su nombre era Siren Wiliams, Sire para todos. Sire odiaba su nombre:

- Porque es demasiado pretencioso, demasiado largo, demasiado de niña buena.

Ella no era una niña buena. Había tenido su primer novio a los doce, había perdido su virginidad en el asiento trasero de un costoso Ferrari a los catorce, y había roto su primer corazón a los quince. Ella era lo opuesto a una niña buena, y estaba muy satisfecha por eso. No buscaba compromisos, ni una relación duradera, ni "un felices para siempre".

- Y no entiendo porque la gente no puede entender eso - decía siempre.

Sire detestaba las tardes de lluvia. Las tardes lluviosas la deprimían y hacían querer quedarse en su cama, acompañada de un buen libro y de un pote de helado. No hacía dietas. Ni estaba preocupada por mantener la figura.

Sire se burlaba de las chicas que vivían preocupadas por su físico.

De las chicas que lloraban por los rincones porque el novio las dejaba.

Se burlaba de los novios que llegaban con flores.

De los que llevaban a las chicas al té de Madame Pudipie.

Se burlaba de los salones de té.

De las fiestas de sangre puras.

Se burlaba de la supremacía de sangre.

De aquellos que creían que ser un sangre pura te daba impunidad total.

Se burlaba de la justicia.

De las leyes.

Se burlaba de lo que otros creían que nadie debía burlarse.

- A la vida hay que tomarla con mucha risa.

Sire era la de pantalones ajustados, la de corsés de cuero, la de zapatos de plataforma, la de música a todo volumen. La que robaba cigarrillos y se los fumaba en frente de su madre. La que tenía un aguante supremo del alcohol, superad solamente por Sirius Black.

- Eres impresionante, Sirius.

- Lo sé - decía con su clásica sonrisa ladeada.

Y Sire ponía los ojos en blanco.

Sólo se llevaban un año, por lo que no era mucha diferencia. Podrían haber estado en el mismo año y hubiera sido lo mismo. Bueno, no lo mismo, los profesores seguro que hubieran puesto un grito en el cielo si algo como eso hubiera acontecido. Ella era una chica mala, él era un chico malo, y dos más dos son cuatro. Probablemente, la única diferencia de peso entre ellos, era la diferencia de la casa. Ella una Slytherin, él un Gryffindor, enemigos por naturaleza, o eso es lo que decían.

- Colores más colores menos - replicaba ella -. No somos mejores o peores por ellos.

Y Sirius asentía.

* * *

**Notas de autora**:

- Lo he pensado y he decidido continuar este fic como una especie de viñetas. Aclaro que es la primera vez que escribo sobre los Merodeadores por lo que espero hacerles justicia.

- Espero que les guste cómo retraté a Sirius y cómo retraté a Siren, a ella le tengo mucho cariño por cierto, pues casi salió sola de mi cabeza.

- La próxima viñeta es para James y Lily.

¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Crucios? Escriban en ese cuadro de allá abajo.


	3. Pertenencia (Lily y James)

**Disclaimer: HP es de Santa Rowling, yo no gano nada con esto. **

* * *

**Pertenencia**

James era de Lily. Tan simple y sencillo como eso. Que Lily se negara a verlo es otra cosa. Él podía ser un arrogante y un infantil, pero él tenía muy en claro que Lily Evans sería su esposa. Y no se equivocó. Sólo le hizo falta paciencia.

- Paciencia y muchas onzas de masoquismo - se burlaba Sirius cada vez que James decía que Lily siempre había estado colada por él.

Sí, tal vez un poco de masoquismo. No hay muchos hombres en el mundo que vieran a Lily tal y cómo es. Ella era muy atractiva, sí. Pero también tenía mucho carácter y sólo alguien que realmente la amara podía llevarle el ritmo.

- ¿El ritmo? ¿Pero es que tú sabes bailar, James? - se burlaba Remus cuando Lily decía que todo había sido cuestión de seguirle el paso a Lily.

- Sí, yo sé bailar, Lunático - replicaba James.

Lily también era dulce. Sabía ver en las personas esa luz. Ese halo de encanto que las rodeaba. Por eso había sido amiga de Snape. Por eso le daba una oportunidad a James.

James sonreía y la besaba en la boca. Feliz. Feliz de que Lily lo haya aceptado. Feliz de escribir su propio cuento de hadas.

- Pero Lily no es una princesa y tú tampoco eres un príncipe - observaba Peter cada vez que James salía con su teoría del cuento de hadas.

- Bueno, pero da lo mismo. Lo nuestro es un cuento de hadas.

- Sí, seguro - decía Sirius, y luego agregaba con una sonrisa torcida: - Tú eres el caballero de dorada armadura y Lily es el dragón que incendia el castillo.

Después de eso, las risas no cesaban. Hasta James reía un poco. Porque era su Lily, y era su princesa fuerte, independiente y de carácter.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Muy cortico, lo sé, pero no hay que usar muchas palabras para presentar a James y a Lily, ¿cierto?


	4. Letal (Kat y Peter)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, Los Merodeadores y Voldemort son propiedad de JK Rowling.

**Disclaimer 2**: Si los Merodeadores fueran míos, no los hubiera matado de a poco. Los haría madurar.

* * *

**Letal**

Había pocas mortífagas en el círculo de Voldemort, pero las que había, eran letales:

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Alecto Carrow.

Katryn Kavanaugh.

Katryn había nacido Kavanaugh, pero y ella y los más allegados a su Señor, sabían que era hija del Lord. Sabían que su madre era una simple muggle y que Voldemort la había matado cuando había dado a luz a Katryn.

Katryn era letal. Bella. Hermosa. Mortífera. Hasta el final de sus días mantuvo su cordura. Era buena en oclumancia y en legeremancia. En escapar. En capturar. El propio Lord la había entrenado. Con sangre, sudor y lágrimas, Katryn había sido lo que era.

Otra particularidad es que nunca usaba la máscara propia de los mortífagos. Usaba una blanca que ella misma había fabricado. Y que más parecía para una fiesta de disfraces que para ejecutar una misión del Lord.

Nunca le llamó "padre". Voldemort nunca demostró deferencia hacia ella por ser su hija. Nunca comieron. O fueron a una fiesta juntos. O miraron un partido de quiddicth. No tenían nada en común. Ella lo respetaba, lo respetaba y obedecía sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

Fue por eso que atrajo a Peter Petigrew. Por orden de su padre. Debía demostrarle curiosidad. Debía hacerlo sentir importante. Y luego llevarlo hasta el Lord. Pero en el proceso no contó con enamorarse de él. Ni que él se enamorara de ella.

Lord Voldemort nunca lo supo. Nunca supo lo que hacía su espía con su hija. Tampoco le hubiese importado si lo hubiese sabido. Katryn guardaba sus emociones para sí. Era fría, era helada. Y hasta el propio Peter tenía sus dudas de si ella lo amaba igual que él a ella.

Pero Katryn se lo hacía saber. Con gestos. Con caricias. Con besos. Fue con ella que Peter aprendió a defenderse en un duelo. A ocultar su mente a sus amigos, al propio Dumbledore. Katryn le enseñó el arte de la guerra. Se lo enseñó en el dormitorio. Con la carne desnuda. Las velas consumiéndose. El placer prohibido en sus ojos.

Le enseñó a ser menos Peter. A desconocer al Peter que conocieron los Merodeadores. Pero esa historia nunca la supieron sus amigos.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**:

- Vale, hasta Katryn siendo hija de Voldemort me sorprendió a mí. Pero una vez que lo escribí así, no quise borrarlo. Me parece algo plausible que por una mujer, Peter haya traicionado a sus amigos. Aunque ea, no lo acepto.

- Peter es uno de los personajes que menos me gusta, pero junto con Katryn hasta se me hace pasable. ¿Qué me dicen ustedes?


	5. Argumentos y réplicas (RemusTonks)

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus Merodeadores es absoluta propiedad de J.K Rowling y su mente maestra.

.

Gracias a** Connie1, LucyTheMarauder, sirone aphordy, **por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Con ustedes el quinto capítulo de esta historia y una pareja muy entrañable.

* * *

**Argumentos y réplicas**

- ¿No hubieses preferido casarte de esta manera? - preguntó Remus.

- ¿De qué manera?

- Así. Como se casaron ellos.

Dora Lupin levantó la cabeza. Hace segundos la había posado en el hombro de Remus, pero ahora miraba fijamente a su esposo. Las luces de la pista hacían brillar sus ojos miel, y le daban más palidez a su piel, pero en opinión de Tonks, no había nadie más hermoso que él. Aquella túnica (alquilada, por supuesto) le cubría el cuerpo como si fuera un guante y a ella le encantaba.

- ¿A qué viene eso?

El hombre lobo se encoge de hombros.

- Curiosidad.

- ¿Sólo curiosidad? - Remus asintió. Dora lanzó un bufido poco audible, pero que sin embargo Remus escuchó. Sonrió; Dora nunca dejaría de ser una niña. Por lo menos, nunca dejaría de ser su niña.

- Curiosidad - repitió.

Dora luchó por calmarse. Porque su cabello no se volviera rojo. Y por sus ojos no se volvieran púrpura. Desventajas de ser una metamorfomaga; tus estados de ánimo se adivinaban por tus cambios físicos.

- No, Remus. Me gusta cómo nos casamos nosotros.

- Dora, nos casamos prácticamente solos…

- Estuvieron los que importaban, Remus. Tú, yo… mis padres, el padrino, la madrina… Los que importaban, Remus.

- ¿Pero no te hubiese gustado…?

- ¡Qué no! Qué manía, Remus, en serio. Me gustó casarnos tal y como nos casamos. No cambiaría nada de ese día.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Completamente.

Remus respiró aliviado. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del aire que contenía en sus pulmones. Tonks posó su mano sobre su pecho, sintió como el corazón de Remus latía con fuerza. Lo miró, lo miró con esos ojos azules que llegaban al alma de su esposo.

- Gracias.

Dora parpadeó confundida.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por amarme. Por quererme. Por desoír mis argumentos para que no estuvieras conmigo.

Dora se permitió reírse.

- No era difícil rebatir tus argumentos. Lo difícil es que los aceptaras.

- Aún no lo acepto, ¿sabes? No del todo.

- Vamos, Remus.

- Seguimos siendo los mismos, Dora - le dijo seriamente. Dora suspiró, sabiendo ya lo que venía -. Soy demasiado pobre. No tengo nada, mis manos están completamente vacías…

- Me tienes abrazada, tus manos no están vacías.

- Ese no es el punto - replicó Remus -. Soy demasiado viejo…

- Oh, sí ya tienes muchas canas. Me haces tanto coco.

El hombre lobo decidió ignorar ese comentario.

- Y además, soy demasiado peligroso.

- Vamos, vas a aullar una vez por mes. Que es más o menos el mismo tiempo en que yo voy a estar en mis días del mes.

Remus tuvo el impulso de reírse. Siempre que formulaba sus argumentos, Dora tenía cada vez más y mejores réplicas. Y era divertido verla crispando los labios y fulminándolo con la mirada porque él no entendía que ella lo amaba, y que nada ni nadie la había desistir de estar junto a él.

- ¿Ves lo que digo? No aceptas lo que digo.

- Cuando me digas algo que tenga sentido, te escucharé - le replicó, recordando las primeras palabras que él le había dicho.

Remus la abrazó con fuerza. Dora era tan irreal. Temía perderla si la soltaba. Y temía perderla si la sujetaba. Era doloroso estar con ella. Pero era aún más doloroso no estarlo. La amaba, tanto que la amaba. La amaba, y no podía estar sin ella.

- Te amo - le susurró Tonks.

- Yo te amo aún más.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Bueno, sólo decir que este momento es en la fiesta luego de la boda de Bill y Fleur, creo q era obvio.

- Y lo segundo es que "La Chica de un Merodeador" no ha terminado. Vienen otros capítulos para cada una de las parejas.

- Espero que disfruten de este capítulo. ¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Crucios?


	6. El presente (Sirius y Sire)

**Disclaimer**: Lo mismo de siempre, Harry Potter no me pertenece.

.

Gracias a **Samantha Black (**me alegro volver a verte**), Connie1 (**yo siempre tengo en cuenta tu review**), LucyThe Marauder (**me alegra que haya satisfecho sus expectativas**), sirone aphrody (**acepto encantada esos helados**), Natalya (**bienvenida**), **y** Lui Nott** **(**gracias por comentarme en todos los capítulos**)** por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

Con ustedes, el sexto capítulo de esta historia.

* * *

**El presente**

_Te veo en diez minutos en el fondo de los sanitarios,_

_Nuestro encuentro es justo y necesario._

_No soporto tenerte lejos, _

_quiero hacértelo frente al espejo._

_Siempre te has desinhibido ante los actos prohibidos, _

_si tú sientes lo que siento, _

_aprovechemos el momento._

Sanitario-**Caramelos de Cianuro**

Lo de ellos siempre ha sido así. Animal. Pasional. Él gime. Más bien ladra. Como un perro. Ella se arquea contra él. Entierra sus uñas en la espalda masculina.

- Eres demasiado ruidosa, Sire.

- Y tú llevas demasiada ropa, cariño - replicó ella.

De un solo tirón hizo que los botones de la camisa saltaran. Se puso sobre él y empezó a morder la piel desnuda. Con otro movimiento, él se puso sobre ella y se enterró fuerte, tan fuerte. Ella gritó.

- Eres un animal.

- Así me amas - replicó él.

- Lames como un perro.

- Y también ladro como uno.

- Argg…

Volvieron a cambiar las posiciones. Sin salirse del otro. Sin alejarse uno del otro. Ella encima de él. Dominándolo sólo con su mirada azul. Gloriosamente desnuda. Él gimió. La agarró por la cintura y la hizo moverse sobre él. Pero ella no se movió.

- ¿Ves algo que te guste, Williams?

Ella lo miró con una mueca. Aquel cabello oscuro, liso, perfecto. Esos ojos grises, juguetones. Aquel pecho esculpido, no musculoso, perfecto. Ofrecía toda la estampa de un Casanova. De lo que era.

- Ya quisieras, Black.

- Yo sí veo algo que me gusta, mucho.

Sus palabras la hicieron humedecer, aún más de lo que ya estaba. Gruñó y empezó a moverse.

- Más rápido.

- Como ordene, mi señora.

Él se puso encima de ella. Gruñó ante la visión de sus senos perfectos, de sus caderas estrechas, de aquel cabello rubio que le caía como una cascada. Ella se retorció. Él alcanzó a ver su culo.

- Tienes un culo muy follable, cariño.

- Hablas demasiado, Black. ¡Fóllame y ya!

- Esa boquita, Williams.

Ella gruñó.

- Si no me follas ahora…

Pero se interrumpió lanzando un grito de placer. Él había cavado tan profundo… La cama en la que estaban, se quejaba. Todo a su alrededor se movía. Jadeos. Gritos. Ladridos. Un baile tan antiguo como el tiempo.

Y luego… la culminación. El regreso de las aguas. Todo en su sitio. Y ellos dos jadeando en busca de aire.

- Eso fue… - empezó a decir Sirius.

Pero Sire lo detuvo colocando un dedo sobre los labios del moreno. Él besó aquel dedo. Ella cerró los ojos.

- Me gusta esto.

- A mí también - susurró ella.

- Me gusta tenerte entre mis brazos y saber que por ahora eres mía.

- Por ahora…

- Sí, por el presente.

Cerraron los ojos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Un pequeño lime para ellos. Espero q les guste.

- ¿Comentarios?


	7. Pícaros (Lily y James)

**Disclaimer: **Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece.

Gracias por sus comentarios a** sirone aphrody, Connie1, y LucyThe Marauder. **Con ustedes el séptimo capítulo de esta historia**. **

* * *

**Pícaros**

Harry era pequeñito. Cabía en la palma de James. Este lo hacía subir y bajar por los aires. Y el pequeño Harry reía y reía. Al pequeño Harry le gusta la escoba que le regaló su padrino Sirius. También le gusta halar los bigotes del gato Moritz. Y le encanta la tarta de melaza. Se llena con ella, se embadurna la boca con tarta. Y James ríe al verlo.

Lily piensa que no sabe quién es el niño y quien el adulto. James hace un desastre igual al que hace Harry y luego ella debe agitar la varita y decir _Fregoteo_ por todas partes. Pero no se queja. No mucho al menos.

Lily se siente feliz. Estar casada con James la ha hecho muy feliz. James es divertido, es bromista, y un niño en un cuerpo de adulto. Pero también es maduro, es dulce, y se levanta antes que ella cuando el pequeño Harry llora. Mirándolo, mirando a padre e hijo, Lily siente que puede llorar, llorar de felicidad. Todo es tan perfecto, tan mágico, y teme despertarse de ese sueño.

El pequeño Harry se duerme. James y Lily lo llevan a su cuna. Le dan un beso de buenas noches y salen del cuarto del bebé. Entran en su cuarto y se sonríen.

- ¿Le he dicho ya que está muy linda, señora Potter?

- Um… creo que no. No lo he escuchado.

James le sonríe. Y la besa. Es un beso dulce, lleno de sentimientos. Luego se hace más intenso. Ella abre la boca y la lengua de James saluda a la lengua femenina. Él la abraza con fuerza. Ella lleva sus manos a su cabello azabache, despeinándolo aún más. Él la toma de la cintura y la levanta. Camina con ella hacia la cama. Ella lo rodea con sus piernas.

Se mueven uno contra el otro. Rozándose. Acariciándose. Él le besa los párpados. Ella lleva su mano a los botones de la camisa y los desabrocha uno por uno, acaricia la piel expuesta. Él se aleja unos centímetros para lanzar la camisa a otro lado, lleva las manos al borde la blusa de Lily. Ella alza los brazos y él le despoja de la molesta prenda. Besa su cuello, besa sus senos henchidos por la maternidad, besa el hombro desnudo. Y ella abraza su espalda, se agarra a ella como si de un ancla se tratara porque es mucho, es demasiado y siente que va a perderse en el placer.

Se besan las bocas. Se devoran. Se despojan de los pantaloncillos de Lily y de los pantalones de James. Se acarician sin barreras. Se declaran su amor mediante caricias. Él bebe de sus gemidos. Ella le toma de la boca. Y él entra en ella, profundo, fuerte, magnífico. Se mueven uno con el otro. Se abrazan, se besan. Cada terminación nerviosa se prepara para el orgasmo. Jadean. Gruñen. Es una sinfonía de gemidos. Y luego la explosión. El arcoíris. La vía láctea. El clímax.

Se siente bien. Se siente tan bien. No creen que haya algo mejor que eso. Y se sonríen.

- Es usted una pícara, señora Potter.

- Y usted adora mi picardía, señor Potter.

Se besan. Un llanto interrumpe aquella declaración de amor. Lily se levanta. Y le sigue James. Su pequeño tesoro ha tenido una pesadilla.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Otro limme, voy a hacerme adicta a ellos. Ahora es con James y Lily, sinceramente con esta pareja no me conecto, así q espero no haberla echado a perder.

- En un principio había pensado jugar con las parejas, pero voy a antener el orden de aparición del primer capítulo: Sirius y Sire, James y Lily, Peter y Katryn, Remus y Dora. Espero que les guste.


	8. El sexo no va de amor (KatPeter)

**Disclaimer: **Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece.

Gracias por sus comentarios a** sirone aphrody, Connie1, y LucyThe Marauder. **Con ustedes el octavo capítulo de esta historia**. **

**El sexo no va de amor**

La diferencia de estatura no importaba. Que él fuera menor que ella no interesaba. Se las apañaban de todas formas. Se recorrían las bocas con ansia desesperada. Las manos iban hacia los muslos femeninos. Las uñas penetraban la espalda masculina. Jadeos incesantes. Deliciosos gemidos. Desnudos ambos. Mirándose a los ojos. Diciéndose cosas cochinas al oído.

- Es sólo sexo - se dice ella.

- Es únicamente sexo - dice él.

Pero siguen moviéndose uno contra el otro. Desesperados por sentirse. Ansiosos de tocarse siempre.

- Es mi obligación - se dice ella - es la tarea que me ordenaron y a la cual no puedo negarme.

- Soy su títere - se dice él - ella es mi ama.

Él le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta sacarle sangre. Ella grita. Ella encaja sus tacones en la cadera de él. Él gruñe y embiste dentro de ella. Penetración profunda. Los cuerpos chocan sin dejar pasar el aire. El sudor les recorre la frente. Mástil henchido llegando a un puerto tumultuoso.

- Y luego dicen que los calladitos no tienen sexo… - se dice ella.

- Luego dicen que las mujeres son de sexo débil - se dice él.

Nombres dichos en los oídos. La luz de las velas dando un toque fantasmal a la estancia. La luna brilla e ilumina aquellas marcas. La marca tenebrosa. La marca que les marcaron a fuego sobre la piel desnuda.

- La marca de mi padre - se dice ella, aunque lo que menos quiere es pensar en el Señor Oscuro.

- La marca de mi señor - se dice él.

Es un asunto de poder. Ella a horcajadas sobre él. Él gimiendo y dirigiéndola en su posición. Se siente tan bien. Tan húmedo. Tan perfecto. Se agarran de las manos al llegar al orgasmo. Gritan. Jadean. Sus cuerpos se estremecen. Ella arquea su cuerpo, su cabeza se hace para atrás. Él le muerde la clavícula, los senos, y se derrama en ella.

.

.

.

Desnudos ambos. Uno al lado del otro. Ella ha sacado un largo cigarrillo, similar a una pipa muggle. Inhala y exhala. Ojos cerrados. Expresión de placer en su rostro.

Él la mira fijamente. Está tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Está ahí, tan irreal, tan perfecta. Tan bella. Porque es bella. Tiene los ojos verdes, como un par de aceitunas, la piel pálida, casi traslucida, y un cabello tan negro como las alas de un cuervo. Ahora mismo su cabello se desparrama entre las sabanas blancas.

El aire huele a sudor. A sexo. A gemidos que no se ven pero se sienten, se introducen en lo profundo del alma. Huele a prohibido. Es prohibido en todos los niveles. Porque no debería sentirse así, tan bien, tan perfecta la unión de sus cuerpos. Él es un mortífago mediocre, y ella es la hija de su señor. Peter está seguro que si el Señor Oscuro eligiese un esposo para su hija, no sería él, nunca sería él.

- ¿Piensas en lo mismo, verdad?

- Sí.

- Relájate. El sexo no va de amor.

- Lo sé.

Katryn aplasta su cigarrillo en la mesilla de noche. Se dirige a él. Lo besa. Lo devora. Él gira sus cuerpos. Está sobre ella. Ella forcejea. Detesta estar abajo. Detesta que la dominen. Él no le hace caso. Le muerde el cuello, lo lame, lo presiona, al final saca un chupetón. Ella gruñe. Con lo horrible que es eso… Él se ríe y ahoga la risa en su clavícula.

La cama empieza a quejarse por el movimiento.

- Me tienes el cuerpo lleno de moretones.

- Mis disculpas, señorita.

Ella frunce el ceño.

- Espero que lo sientas, de verdad.

El reloj de pared los interrumpe. "Es la hora", piensan. _Es la hora de alejarse_. Ambos gruñen internamente. Él sale de la cama y se viste. Ella prende un cigarrillo y lo fuma, mientras lo ve de un lado a otro, mientras lo observa fijamente.

Él se acerca. La besa. Apenas un roce. Pero es suficiente para la próxima vez que se vean.

**Notas de autora:**

**- **Espero con ansias sus impresiones del lime de esta parejita. Que me costó, lo admito. Pero a la vez fue algo interesante.

- ¿Ustedes creen que es sólo sexo?

- ¿Reviews?


	9. Como una droga (Remus y Tonks)

**Disclaimer: **Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece.

Gracias por sus comentarios a** sirone aphrody, Connie1, y LucyThe Marauder. **Con ustedes el séptimo capítulo de esta historia**. **

* * *

**Como una droga**

- No deberíamos… No…

- ¿De qué hablas? Remus…

Pero Remus no la escuchaba. Estaba pálido. Y se sujetaba al dintel de la puerta. Temblaba. Dora se preguntó por qué. Por qué esa reacción. Por qué ahora.

- ¿No… no me deseas?

Remus la miró como si estuviera loca. Como si fuera un insulto sólo pensar en esa pregunta.

- ¡Claro que sí! Te deseo… Te deseo más de lo que puedas imaginar… Ese no es el punto.

Dora evitó hacer un baile de triunfo. Que por lo demás no podía porque estaba sentada en la cama. Un camisón azul vestía descuidadamente sus carnes. Levantarse de la cama significaba una nueva posición, y no era lo que quería, no en ese momento al menos.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Soy… Soy peligroso, Dora.

- Remus, ya hablamos sobre esto…

- ¡Pero te puedo hacer daño! - exclamó fuera de sí -. ¿No lo entiendes? No me perdonaría si… Si algo te pasara… Sí yo…

- Confío en ti, Remus. De verdad…

Remus la miró. Sí, confiaba en él. En un monstruo. En una criatura que no vacilaría en destruirla. Cerró los ojos… Todo sería más fácil si no la deseara. Si no quisiera estar con ella. Pero la deseaba, oh, cuanto lo hacía. Ella no lo sabía (si lo supiera, correría asustada), pero no sólo el hombre la deseaba. El hombre y el lobo deseaban a Dora. Lo racional y lo animal.

Lo primitivo y lo correcto. Las dos partes de él la deseaban. ¿Cómo controlarse? ¿Cómo garantizar la seguridad de Dora? ¿Y por qué nadie la alejaba de ella? ¿Por qué nadie se había opuesto al matrimonio? Alguien. Cualquiera. Tal vez Charlie… ¿Por qué Charlie no se había opuesto? ¿Por qué no había intentado detener el matrimonio? ¿Por qué…?

- Remus…

Remus parpadeó al verla. Se le había bajado el tirante del camisón. El hombro desnudo brillaba con una gota de sudor. Sintió deseos de lamer esa traviesa gota. Y casi sin pensar se acercó a ella. A Dora. Rozó sus labios con los de ella, y una vez que lo hizo, todo pensamiento razonable se esfumó de su mente.

Besó. Lamió. Toco cada porción de piel que se encontraba. Dora era un festín de curvas y él estaba decidido a probarlas todas. Ella gimió, largo y tendido, entre sus brazos. Y Remus besó y chupó con más fuerza. Escuchó más gemidos, más jadeos. De hoy en adelante ese iba a ser su sonido favorito. Bueno, de él y del lobo. El lobo quería morderla, y Remus no pudo evitarlo. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que marcar esa piel de porcelana. Así que lo hizo. Le mordió el hombro. Y ella lanzó un grito. Preocupado, Remus intentó separarse de Dora, pero ella se lo impidió.

- Continua - demandó.

Y esas fueron las únicas palabras que necesitó.

Dora tampoco se quedaba atrás. Sus uñas en la espalda de Remus. Sus manos como puños cerrándose sobre el cabello castaño que ya empezaba a pintar canas. Se arqueó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Los volteó y se puso a horcajadas sobre en él. En esa posición podía sentirlo más, podía sentir que el miembro viril se encajaba dentro de ella. Pero todavía había porciones de ropa que los separaban. Con un gemido de exasperación, ella tiró de la camisa de Remus, hasta arrancarla y hacer que los botones saltaran.

Remus no protestó. Se encontraba ocupado quitándole el camisón a Dora y conteniéndose para no arrancárselo. Pero se cansó y de todas formas lo hizo. El sonido de la ropa desgarrada sonó en la habitación. Dora gruñó, pero no tenía derechos a quejarse. Quedaron desnudos. Mirándose. Observándose. A la luz de las velas. La sensación era indescriptible. Se movieron uno contra el otro, en un vaivén tan lejano como el tiempo. Buscando el placer en el otro. Sintiéndose uno. Era tan maravilloso…

Luego el hombre y el lobo posaron sus cabezas sobre el cuello de Dora. Jadeaban en busca de aire. Pero se sentían bien uno sobre el otro.

- Eres como una droga - susurró Remus con la voz ronca.

Dora sonrió. Jamás le habían dicho algo así. Claro que tampoco había recibido muchos cumplidos en su vida.

- Entonces sé un adicto.

Y Remus sonrió.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Bueno, terminamos la sección "Sólo limme". No que no hayan limmes futuros. Pero ya no me enfocaré en ellos.

- Preparen pañuelos desechables, se viene el drama con fuerza.

- ¿Reviews?


	10. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sirius?

**Disclaimer: **Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece.

Gracias por sus comentarios a** sirone aphrody, Connie1, y LucyThe Marauder. **Con ustedes el octavo capítulo de esta historia**. **

* * *

**¿Qué es lo qué quieres tú, Canuto?**

- ¿Cómo que te vas a casar?

- Pues eso. Que me voy a casar.

Están en el cuarto de Sire. Ella empacando y él frunciendo el ceño. Sire suspira y recoge otras dos blusas. Él impide que cierre una maleta. La hace mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por que qué?

- ¿Por qué te vas a casar? - masculló Sirius.

- Porque es lo que se hace. Se nace, se crece, se casa, se tiene hijos, se cuida nietos, se muere…

- No.

- ¿No?

- No puedes hacerlo. No puedes casarte con él.

- ¿Por qué no? Es un buen hombre. Educado. Caballero…

- No.

- ¿Pero por qué no, Sirius?

- Porque no, así de sencillo. No te puedes casar con Ethan Granham sólo porque tu familia lo ordene. Absolutamente no.

Se miran. Se observan. Se estudian. Se retan. El contacto no dura más de unos segundos, pero es suficiente para saber que ninguno de los dos va a ceder.

- Voy a casarme con él.

- No. No puedes casarte. ¡No!

- Sí, sí puedo. Mi familia quiere que…

- _Tu familia quiere_ - se burla Sirius -. ¿Qué hay de mí? Yo también soy su familia. Me he transformado en tu familia. ¿Qué hay de lo que yo quiero? ¿Qué hay de lo que nosotros queremos?

Sire lo miró fijamente. Algo en su mirada, hizo que Sirius se estremeciera.

- ¿Qué es lo qué quieres tú, Canuto?

- Yo…

Entonces se dio cuenta. Todo dependía de su respuesta. De lo que él quería. De acuerdo a lo que dijera empezaba otro capítulo en su vida. Las dos opciones estaban claras. O bien decía: quiero estar contigo. O bien se despedía. Como sea, debía tomar una decisión.

¿Pero cómo tomar una decisión cuando no sabes qué decidir? ¿Cuándo temes la consecuencia de tu decisión? ¿Cuándo sabes que digas lo que digas tendrás que vivir con ello?

Sire seguía mirándolo. Ahí estaban las palabras. Ahí estaba la oportunidad, todo lo que debía hacer era tomarla. Nada más.

_Tres…_

Sire riéndose de un chiste privado. Clavando sus ojos azules sobre él. Retándolo con la mirada. Sus cabellos rubios meciéndose al viento.

Cuando sólo eran un par de conocidos, en diferentes años y en diferentes casas.

Fue la primera vez que Sirius pensó que estar en Slytherin no debía ser tan malo.

_Dos…_

Sire besándolo. Devorando su boca. Él devolviéndole el beso. Las manos de ambos acariciándose. Las manos de él en su cintura. Las manos de ella en su cabello, despeinándolo.

Ambos gimiendo. Ambos jadeando. Y luego mirándose a los ojos, prometiéndose sin palabras que se repetiría.

_Uno…_

Ellos peleando. Diciéndose que ya no podían más. Que ya para qué. Si ya no tenían nada en común.

Si él quería protegerla y ella no quería ser protegida, al menos no a costa de mentiras. Ella que quería saber sobre la Orden del Fénix, él que se lo ocultó por miedo, por temor, por algo indefinible de lo que a ratos se arrepiente.

No es por infidelidad, es por la mentira. La mentira de no confiar en Sire, la mentira de no confiar en ella lo suficiente para que ella tome sus propias decisiones.

_Cero…_

Ellos ahora. Ellos en ese momento de decisión.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sirius?

Y tomaste tu decisión, Sirius.

Te marchaste. La dejaste sola. Los condenaste a ambos.

Jamás encontrarás a una mujer como ella. Jamás ella encontrará un hombre como tú.

Los condenaste a los dos y tiraste la llave de tu felicidad.

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sirius?_

Las últimas palabras de Sire se pierden en el aire. Las intentas atrapar. Asir en la bruma que deja Azkaban.

Y no puedes.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Si quieren saber más sobre Sirius y Azkaban, vayan a mi fic "_Octubre_", donde hablo a placer sobre la historia de Sirius.

- Bueno, al final este capítulo no me termina de cuadrar, pero no quise cambiarlo. Espero q les guste.


	11. Palabras (James y Lily)

**Disclaimer: **Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece.

Gracias por sus comentarios a** sirone aphrody, Connie1, y LucyThe Marauder. **Con ustedes el noveno capítulo de esta historia**. **

* * *

**Palabras**

- Estoy embarazada.

James se quedó unos minutos en shock.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Hoy fui a ver a Mary (ya sabes que ella se hizo sanadora) y le pedí que me hiciera una prueba de embarazo. Lo sospechaba pero no estaba segura. Mary me hizo la prueba y salió "positivo".

Lily estaba embarazada…

Su Lily…

Padres…

Un hijo…

La información llegó lentamente al cerebro… ¡Lily estaba embarazada! ¡Iban a ser padres! Al merodeador le faltó tiempo para tomar a Lily entre sus brazos y darle vueltas.

- ¡James, bájame! ¡Bájame, James! - protestó Lily, pero estaba feliz. Y nada, ni el comportamiento infantil de su esposo, podía cambiar eso.

- No quiero - replicó James.

Lily se rió. James reía emocionado, feliz, contento.

¡Iban a ser padres!

Si en ese momento le salieran al paso miles de dementores, él los haría correr en estampida con un patronus inmenso. Así de feliz y realizado se sentía.

- ¿No te lo dije, Lily? ¿No te dije que seríamos padres de una prole de niños hermosos?

Ambos recordaron esos momentos en la escuela, cuando James iba tras Lily y esta lo rechazaba con replicas cada vez más agudas.

- ¿Una prole? - lo pinchó Lily -. Creí que habías dicho que tendríamos nuestro propio equipo de quiddicth.

- ¡Bah! Da lo mismo.

Lily frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó James preocupado.

- ¿En serio…? ¿En serio quieres tener siete hijos? ¿Con todo… con todo lo que está pasando?

- ¿Qué está pasando?

- Voldemort, James. Voldemort y… lo que quiere hacer con nuestro mundo. Voldemort y…

Lily se echó a llorar. Prácticamente nunca lloraba. Era muy fuerte. Pero a veces la situación la sobrepasaba. Eso, y ligado a los nervios del embarazo…

James la abrazó. La rodeó con su cuerpo, con su calor, con su aroma. James olía a madera y a frutos del bosque, y algo picante que encendía los sentidos de Lily. Pero en ese momento no había excitación. Sólo una mujer que quería creer que su cuento de hadas podía realizarse. Sólo una mujer que quería poner a su hijo a salvo de los problemas del mundo. Sólo una mujer que se así a lo único tangible que había en su mundo.

- Te prometo - le susurró James al oído -. Te prometo que haré lo que sea que esté en mi mano para mantenerlos a ti y a ese bebé a salvo. ¿Está bien?

- Pero…

- Este niño fue creado por amor, Lily. El inmenso amor, el gran amor que tú me tienes… ¿Lo hemos comprobado, verdad? Hemos comprobado que el amor es mucho más fuerte que la guerra, los problemas, el odio, la supremacía de la sangre, y todas esas estupideces - James respiró hondo -. Te prometo que nuestro hijo, que el fruto de nuestro amor, estará a salvo. ¿Está bien?

Lily asintió. James tenía la virtud de que sus palabras (sean las que sean) sonaran ciertas. Sus palabras tranquilizaron a Lily, y le hicieron creer que había un futuro para su pequeña familia.

Hasta que viniera Dumbledore y les informara que su hijo estaba señalado por una profecía que lo designaba como la única posibilidad que tenían para destruir a Voldemort.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

- Bueno, a veces los momentos dulces tienen más de agridulce que de dulce, ¿no?

- James y Lily en todo su esplendor, y ambos convenciendo al otro que superarían todo.


	12. Azkaban (Peter y Kat)

**Disclaimer: **Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece.

Gracias por sus comentarios a** samantha black, LucyTheMarauder, , y sirone aphrody. **Con ustedes el noveno capítulo de esta historia**. **

* * *

**Azkaban**

- Así q es cierto. Estás embarazada.

Katryn lo miró con furia. No, era más bien odio. Odiaba a ese hombre. Y odiaba aún más no poder hacer nada contra él. Bueno, sí podía. Pero no en ese momento. Ya llegaría… ya llegaría la oportunidad de hacérselo pagar.

- Sí, lo estoy.

En los ojos de Bartemius Crouch brilló por un momento la avaricia. Luego armó una fingida expresión de indiferencia.

- ¿Y qué harás con él?

- Ocultarlo. Esconderlo. Nadie nunca sabrá que lo tuve.

- ¿Qué? No puedes estar hablando en serio.

- Créeme, estoy muy segura.

Crouch la miraba incrédulamente. Miró a su alrededor. Azkaban era tan terrible… Con dementores quitando la felicidad. Con los presos riéndose de sus pesadillas. Era un lugar de locura. Una merecida prisión.

- Estás en Azkaban. No podrás hacer nada… Nosotros nos ocuparemos de tu hijo.

- ¡No! Ni tú ni nadie me quitarán a mi hijo. Él estará a salvo. ¡Lejos de ti! Y ni tú ni nadie le pondrán las manos encima. ¡Lo juro!

- Maldita mortífaga… Tomaremos a tu hijo y lo educaremos para que…

- ¿Para que sea como tu hijo, Barty?

El tono de burla en su voz era evidente. Crouch crispó los puños. ¿Cómo se atrevía…? ¿Cómo esa sucia maldita…? ¡No había sido su culpa! Su hijo… Su hijo había tomado su propia decisión. Él no había… él no lo había impulsado. ¡No era su maldita culpa!

- Pagarás por esto - escupió -. ¡Pagarás por esto, zorra!

Katryn se encogió de hombros.

- Haz lo que quieras, maldito. No vas a tener a mi hijo. Así de sencillo.

- No estés tan segura. Sólo eres una estúpida bruja que…

- ¡SOY UNA MALDITA MORTÍFAGA! - gritó, alertando la atención de los demás prisioneros, mortífagos en su mayoría.

Estos sonrieron maniáticamente. Alguno hasta lanzó una carcajada. No era un pensamiento feliz, entonces los dementores no podían callarlos. Crouch frunció el ceño ante eso. Su propio hijo… Su propio hijo parecía mirarlo con burla desde su celda. Crouch sintió ganas de quitarle esa sonrisa a golpes.

- Soy una mortífaga - continuó Katryn, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Crouch -. ¿Crees que ese puesto me lo gané por mi cara bonita? ¡No, imbécil! Me lo gané con sangre. Con lágrimas. ¿Por qué crees que sólo hay tres mortífagas en las filas del Señor Tenebroso? ¿Por qué nos acostamos con él? ¡No, idiota! Nos ganamos ese puesto por nuestros propios méritos. Pregúntaselo a Bellatrix, que te dé a probar de la maldición Cruciatus, que maneja tan bien -. En su celda, Bellatrix Lestrange rió, como corroborando las palabras de Katryn - O pregúntale a Alecto que…

- Pero a pesar de todo están aquí - lo dijo como si eso zanjara la discusión.

Katryn lanzó una carcajada que tuvo la virtud de estremecer a Crouch, aunque ni siquiera bajo tortura admitiría tal cosa.

- ¿Y crees que eso es suficiente? Dime, ¿en verdad crees que es suficiente? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no entramos a Azkaban por nuestros propios pies?

- No lo hicieron.

- ¡Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

Lo quería confundir. La muy maldita disfrutaba con jugar con él. Pero no se lo permitiría.

- Tu hijo será nuestro, Kavanaugh.

- En tus sueños, Crouch.

El aludido la fulminó con la mirada, luego se marchó. Pero las palabras de la mortífaga seguían resonando en él. ¿Cómo haría para cumplir su amenaza?

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Ya lo sé. Esto está un poco confuso. Pero piensen que cada viñeta tiene una continuación, ¿vale? Por ahora, la dejamos así. Katryn embarazada de Peter (claro está) y está en Azkaban.

- ¿Alguien detesta a Crouch tanto como yo en esta viñetita?

- ¡Besos!


	13. Crucio (Remus y Tonks)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece. Derechos reservados a Rowling.

Gracias a** Samantha Black **y a** LucyTheMarauder **por sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado.

* * *

**Crucio**

Nymphadora Tonks lo tenía muy claro. A ella no le gustaban los vestidos, prefería los pantalones. Tampoco le gusta le gustaba el helado de pistacho, adoraba el de fresa. Y nada de tonos negros en su cabello, su color favorito era el rosa.

.

- ¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande? - le preguntó la abuela Natty, la mamá de su papá.

Y Dora con el pecho orgulloso y decidido aseguró:

- Quiero ser auror.

La abuela Natty no entendió a qué se refería, pero la mirada preocupada de su suegra, le hizo saber que esa no era una profesión sencilla.

.

Ahora ya no era una adolescente torpe y entusiasmada. Bueno, no era una adolescente. Pero sí era torpe, mucho. Y Sirius se reía cada vez que la veía tropezar con el paragüero. Una risa cavernosa y que delataba el poco uso que le daba su dueño, pero risa al fin.

- A ti te gusta Remus - le dijo Sirius una vez.

- ¡No es cierto!

Él alzó una ceja.

- ¿Nos apostamos algo?

Ella seguía siendo una entusiasmada enamorada de la vida. Y enamorada de Remus Lupin.

.

- La batalla ha comenzado - le dijo Remus con voz grave -. Debo ir y ayudarlos.

- Yo iré contigo.

- Te quedarás aquí, Dora.

- Iré, Remus - se empecinó ella.

Él le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la miró fijamente. Miel contra azul. Azul contra miel. Él le impidió tomar su capa La abrazó fuertemente, sin querer dejarla ir. Queriendo abrazarla para siempre y por siempre.

- Es peligroso.

- ¡Soy una auror, Remus!

- Ya lo sé. Eres una auror muy valerosa. Pero por favor, te lo pido, quédate.

- Pero…

- Por nuestro hijo, Dora. Por Teddy.

- Remus…

- Tienes que prometerme… Tienes que prometerme que si algo me pasara, tú y Teddy estarán bien. ¿Está claro?

- Pero…

- Prométemelo, Dora. Promételo.

Dora asintió.

- Lo haré - aseguró.

Remus la besó en la frente. La besó en la punta de la nariz. Y luego la besó en los labios. Como si quisiera grabársela. Como si quisiera sostenerla y no alejarse de ella. Dora lo abrazó con fuerza, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo empujó contra ella. Muy, muy suavemente, Remus le soltó los brazos y la miró a los ojos, a ese azul inmenso que eran los ojos de Tonks.

- Mantente a salvo.

Y se marchó. Las rodillas de Dora no la pudieron sostener, se debilitaron y la hicieron caer. Dora apoyó sus brazos sobre el piso. Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir. Lágrimas por Remus, lágrimas por su padre, lágrimas por Teddy, por su madre… y lágrimas por ella. Ahogó un grito en su mano. Sofocó su dolor entre sus palmas. No era suficiente. Nada era suficiente.

La ausencia de Remus era peor que miles de crucios sobre su corazón.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Esta pareja ya es bastante dramática sin que yo tenga que decir mucho, ¿no lo creen?

- Al igual q las viñetas anteriores, esta también tiene continuación.


	14. ESPECIAL - Primera Muerte

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece. Derechos reservados a Rowling.

Gracias a** sirone aphordy **y a** LucyTheMarauder **por sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado.

* * *

**La primera muerte**

_El perro_

Vas muriendo en Azkaban. Los recuerdos se van olvidando de a poco. Ya no hablemos de recuerdos felices, crees que nunca los tuviste. Todo es inundado por la tristeza. La soledad. El dolor… La culpa.

Azkaban es una neblina brumosa y terrible. Donde todo se pierde: la humanidad, la cordura, el sentido de los días. Quedan sólo los sueños, los gritos, la destrucción.

Hasta que… Hasta que algo o alguien enciende la bombilla.

Ese periódico. Ese simple periódico del Profeta. Con aquella primera plana… Y despiertas.

_Esta en Hogwarts_… _Está en Hogwarts_…

.

.

.

_El ciervo_

Hay una profecía, James…

Una profecía que implica a Harry…

Él es el Salvador del mundo mágico…

Las palabras de Dumbledore se suceden en tu mente. Molestas. Claras como luces de neón. Preocupantes.

Porque sabes que hablamos de Voldemort. De que Harry debe enfrentarse a Voldemort. Que solo tiene un año de vida. Que es muy pequeño. Que no debería cargar con ese peso.

Por primera vez tienes miedo de lo que te pueda pasar. Si mueres… Si pereces… No vas a poder defender a Lily. No vas a poder defender a Harry.

Y abrazas a tu pequeña familia con fuerza.

.

.

.

_La rata_

- Es traición, Kat.

- Es la única forma, Pete. La única…

Peter niega con la cabeza. Abrumado. Asustado. Aturdido. Kat lo toma de las mejillas y lo mira fijamente. Lo besa. Él la sujeta de la cintura. Se separan. Ella lo mira a los ojos.

- Es traición - repite Peter como un mantra.

- Sólo así… Sólo así podemos estar juntos.

- Ya lo estamos…

- Sabes a lo que me refiero… No más escondernos… No más mentiras. Los dos juntos.

- Pero…

- Es la única forma, Pete.

- Katryn… - suspira el aludido.

Es traición. No importa lo que Kat diga. Es una TRAICIÓN, así con mayúsculas y todo. Vas a traicionar a todos. A todos los que te importan… A tus amigos… A Lily… Es traición.

Miras los ojos de Kat. Y sabes que aunque suene cruel y terrible, tienes que hacerlo. Porque elegiste un bando, Pete y tienes que seguirlo. Aunque eso signifique que mueras de a poco.

.

.

.

_El lobo_

Finges que no te das cuenta. Pero claro que lo haces. Te tratan diferente. Distante. Ya no te invitan a comer. Se han alejado de ti. Te tratan más como un conocido, que como un amigo.

No te sientes como un merodeador. No te sientes en absoluto como ese chico optimista de hace un par de años que conoció amigos y fue feliz. No eres ese chico. No eres un Merodeador. Sólo eres un hombre lobo que trabaja para la Orden del Fénix.

Un paria. Un extraño. Finges. Finges que no te importa. Que todo sigue igual. Que no estás perdiendo la perspectiva. Finges que te importa un carajo que tus propios amigos recelen de ti.

Siempre has sido un pésimo mentiroso. Pero ahora no tienes a nadie que te descubra la mentira. Estás solo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Bueno, varias cosas. Este capítulo es un ESPECIAL, por eso los cuatro Merodeadores juntos.

- _Segundo_, este capítulo se llama la primera muerte, porque es como un interludio antes de la muerte definitiva.

- Así tenemos a Sirius que se está olvidando de todo (incluso de Sire), porque el olvido es otra forma de morir.

- También tenemos a un James que duda. Que tiene miedo de su muerte porque si él no está, no va a poder proteger a su familia. Creo q es la primera muerte más rara, pero bueno…

- Por ahí está un Peter que debe decidir entre traicionar a sus amigos o a su amada. Escogí (bueno Rowling escogió) que traicione a sus amigos.

- Y por último tenemos a Remus. Si releen el tercer libro de la saga, verán q Remus no sabía nada sobre el Guardián Secreto. Sus amigos no se lo dijeron. Y si releen el quinto libro, verán que en la foto de Moody sobre la primera Orden, Remus está separado de sus amigos. De ahí que nuestro licántropo favorito (al menos en este fic) se sienta un extraño entre sus propios amigos.

- Bueno, luego de esta nota tan larga, ¿qué dicen? ¿Merezco review?


	15. Te amo, pero no es suficiente, Sirius

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece. Derechos reservados a Rowling.

Gracias a** , Lucy TheMarauder, **y** sirone ahrody **por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

**Te amo, pero no es suficiente, Sirius. **

_El perro._

(Considerado como un protector. Fidelidad. Fuerza. En algunas culturas, un médium, entre el Más allá y la vida. En otras culturas se relaciona con la muerte y la pérdida)

Cuando empezaron a investigar a los animagos, Sirius siempre tuvo claro que quería convertirse en un perro. ¿Por qué?

- Es un buen disfraz. Hay muchos perros, por lo tanto, que seas uno, hace que pases desapercibido.

Otras veces decía:

- Los perros son fieles. Y yo soy fiel, ¿no?

Y cuando ya estaba al límite, estallaba:

- Carajo. Me gustan los perros. ¿En serio debo buscar una explicación?

.

.

.

- Eres como un perro, Sirius - dijo Sire -. Un perro pulgoso y de malas costumbres. Un perro con chaquetas de cuero y sonrisa moja bragas. Un perro, eso es lo que eres.

- Entonces, adóptame.

- Ya lo hice, cariño. Y eres todo mío.

Sirius sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Todo de Sire. No se ponía bravo por eso.

- ¿Tienes el certificado de adopción?

- No. No hace falta.

- ¿Y la correa? - susurró Sirius con un hilo de voz.

- Tampoco me hace falta. Te quedas voluntariamente conmigo.

- ¿Me vas a lanzar un palo para que lo coja y te lo traiga?

- No. Te voy a dar algo mejor que un palo…

- Um…

.

.

.

Cuando Sirius se fue, Alana Williams entró en la habitación de su hermana.

- ¿Por qué lo echaste? - le preguntó.

- Qué directa - masculló Sire.

- Déjate de estupideces. ¿Por qué?

Sire suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama. Alana se acostó a su lado.

- Tú bien sabes que lo amo, ¿verdad?

- Sólo un tonto pasaría eso por alto.

- Lo sé - reconoció Sire.

Alana esperó, pero Sire no dijo más. Estaba metida en sus pensamientos. Impaciente, Alana preguntó:

- ¿Y? Lo amas. ¿Entonces…?

- Entonces no puedo quedarme con él. Ni puedo obligar a que lo haga. Tengo… tengo que dejarlo ir. Yo…

- Espera, espera - Alana negó con la cabeza -. No entiendo ni una pizca de lo que pasa aquí. Si lo amas, ¿por qué le obligas a irse? ¿Por qué los condenas a ambos?

Sire suspiró hondamente.

- Él no me ama, Alana.

- Eso no…

- Lo sé - la interrumpió -. Sé que no me ama. Estoy segura de ello. Sé que lo nuestro es sólo sexo. Entonces no voy a seguir obligándolo a estar conmigo. Voy… voy a dejar que… que esté con la siguiente chica.

- Pero no debe buscar la siguiente chica. Él debe… Debe estar contigo. ¡Lo amas, Sire!

- Lo sé…

- Pues entonces obliga a ese hombre a regresar. Oblígalo a…

- Hay algo más…

- ¿Qué…?

Sire tomó aire profundamente antes de decir:

- Él quiere tener hijos. No me lo ha dicho pero… Pero cada vez que habla de Lily, de Lily y su embarazo… Yo sé… Sé que piensa en nosotros teniendo hijos. Uno o dos… Sé que le gustaría tener un niño y una niña…

- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasa…?

- No puedo tener hijos.

- ¿Qué?

Sire enterró la cabeza en las manos y empezó a sollozar.

- No puedo… Yo… ¡Dios…!

Alana se quedó en silencio. ¡Merlín santísimo! En un solo día, recibía dos bombas: la primera, Sirius Black no iba a convertirse en su cuñado; la segunda, su hermana no podía tener hijos. Su querida hermana que estaba enamorada hasta las trancas de Black… Su querida hermana que deseaba tener hijos más que nada en el mundo.

- Tal vez… Tal vez no le importe - sugirió Alana, aunque no estaba segura.

Sire negó con la cabeza.

- Le importará. Estoy segura.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Porque es un perro. Y los perros siempre quieren cachorros.

- ¿Por eso…? ¿Por eso te vas a casar?

Sire asintió.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Bueno, está es la continuación del capítulo "¿Qué quieres, Sirius?". ¿Qué les parecieron las razones de Sire?

- ¿Reviews?


	16. Cualquier cosa (James, Lily)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece. Derechos reservados a Rowling.

* * *

**Cualquier cosa**

**El ciervo**

(Considerado sagrado para los celtas. Simbolizaba lo noble y salvaje. El rey de los bosques de la vieja Europa. Su cornamenta se asemeja al tronco de un árbol y es admirada la fuerza con la que lucha)

Algunos dirán que es un arrogante. Él no lo cree así. Es cierto que el ciervo no es un animal q pase desapercibido. A comparación con los animales escogidos por Sirius y Peter, su elección es cuando menos curiosa.

Pero para James no es así. No, él bien sabe porque el ciervo en particular.

Lily…

A Lily le gustan los ciervos.

.

.

.

Es como una película en la cual no eres protagonista. Eres espectador.

Los días pasan diferentes en la película. A veces las horas son más lentas, otras más rápidas. En la película no hay veinticuatro horas.

Hay retazos. Momentos. Instantes que te dan para que hagas una idea de lo que está sucediendo.

Te sientes en una película, James. Eres espectador y a la vez actor. Eres un mal actor. Finges que todo está bien. Que Voldemort no les está respirando en la nuca. Finges que todo está bien mientras sacas burbujas de tu varita para divertir a Harry. Y vuelves a fingir cuando le fritas a Lily que se vaya y que tú lo detendrás. Sabes que no tienes posibilidad de detener a Voldemort. No cuando no tienes una varita. Pero finges que eres valiente y que no te importa. Finges que estás aliviado porque Lily ha conseguido una forma de escapar y alejarse de él, de Voldemort.

Te sientes en una película. Eres el espectador. Eres espectador mientras el rayo verde atraviesa tu pecho. Eres espectador mientras se lleva tu aliento. Tu respirar. Tus ganas de seguir. Se lleva tu vida. Y caes. Con las gafas ladeadas. Con los ojos sin expresión. Con el cuerpo frío. Inerte. Muerto.

.

.

.

Eres espectador de la vida de tu hijo. La vida de Harry sin ustedes. Esa vida comienza con un llanto. El pequeño entiende que sus padres no están. Se han ido. Su madre ha hecho su último acto de valentía y ha dado la vida por él. Harry está indefenso. Siento tan pequeño. Tan frágil.

Lily te abraza y llora. Se lamenta. Se lamenta por dejarlo solo. Por dejarlo desprotegido. Abrazas a Lily con fuerza. La contienes. La reconfortas. Y te reconfortas a ti mismo.

Son espectadores. Fantasmas invisibles en la vida de tu hijo. Lo acompañarán siempre. Estarán a su lado siempre. Jamás lo abandonarás. Porque no estarán en cuerpo. Pero sí en alma. Siempre en alma.

.

.

.

Es madre. Y cuando eres madre sientes las cosas de forma diferente. Ya no eres tú sola. Eres tú y ese pequeño que ha salido de ti. Que has cuidado. Alimentado. Sentido contra tu pecho. Dormido en su cunita. Eres tú y él. Jamás permitirán que le hagan daño. Que le pase algo. Lucharás contra marea y fuego si es necesario.

Por tu hijo harías lo que sea. Serías lo que sea. Lo protegerías de cualquier cosa. Lo protegerías con la magia más poderosa: el amor. El amor que sientes por él. Que sentiste en el primer momento que lo sentiste en tu vientre. Lo sabes. Lo abrazas para darle amor. Por tu hijo harías cualquier cosa.

Hasta dar tu vida por él.

_Lily_…

.

.

.

Harry jamás conocerá a sus padres. Sus padres nunca podrán estar a su lado. Nunca podrán abrazarlo. Consentirlo. Hacer de él un niño normal. Un niño que llore. Que ría. Que viva.

Nunca podrán llevarlo al Callejón Diagón a comprar sus útiles. Nunca celebrarían sus éxitos. Nunca lo podrán malcriar. Nunca lo llevarán al andén 9 y ¾. Nunca serán para él los padres que necesita.

Harry no podrá amarlos. U odiarlos. No podrá sentirse orgulloso de ustedes. No les volverá a llamar mamá o papá. Porque acabaron con su pequeña familia. Los sacaron a ustedes. Y asesinaron toda posibilidad de una infancia normal para Harry.

.

.

.

Son fantasmas. Animas. Pendientes siempre. Vigilantes siempre. En la oscuridad siempre lo acompañarán. Y nunca lo dejarán solo. Nunca.

_Te amamos, Harry_.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

Escribir este capítulo me puso melancólica.

¿Reviews?


	17. Verano eterno (Kat y Pet)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece. Derechos reservados a Rowling.

* * *

**Verano eterno**

**La rata**

(Para los hindúes, es un símbolo de la lucha sagaz por la vida. Para los chinos, es considerado símbolo de prosperidad material. Se rige por la astucia y la inteligencia).

— ¿Por qué una rata?

— ¿Y por qué no? — replicó Peter.

Sus amigos no lo entendieron. Nunca entendieron realmente a Peter. Era su amigo, y ya. Sólo eso les bastaba para confiar en él.

Nunca supieron de sus problemas familiares. De un niño asustado que se metía debajo de la cama. De una madre posesiva y tirana. De su deseo por encontrar héroes.

No, sus amigos sólo entendieron que a Peter le gustaban las ratas. Y como hacía un año que Scabbers había muerto… bueno, Peter quería honrarla como era debido.

Nunca supieron la verdad.

.

.

.

_Diciembre. No he visto la nieve._

Las uñas se entierran en la piel de las paredes. Escriben símbolos extraños. La uña rasga y nuevas formas aparecen en la pared. Pársel, pársel escrito.

Ella relee las palabras escritas. Una y otra vez las repasa con su dedo índice. Hoy hace tres meses que está en Azkaban.

En la prisión, los días se suceden con rapidez. Con lentitud. Y no se sabe con exactitud en qué día estás.

_Diciembre. No he visto la nieve. _

Afuera el mundo continúa. Sin ellos. Afuera el mundo continúa nevando. Pero ella no ve la nieve.

Pasa las manos por la pared. Siempre le gustó la nieve. La nieve derritiéndose en sus dedos. La fría nieve en sus manos desnudas. Hasta que la directora del orfanato le llamaba la atención y le ordenaba volver. Pero encerrada en su habitación seguía viendo la nieve caer. Ahora no. Azkaban se ha llevado la nieve.

_Diciembre. No he visto la nieve. _

Recorre su vientre abultado. La cárcel no es mejor sitio para un embarazo. Crouch confía en que morirá antes de poder dar a luz. Pero ella, Katryn Kavanaugh sabe que no es cierto. Ella vivirá. Estaba segura. Viviría hasta dar a luz. Y luego enviaría a su bebé lejos. "Haré un portal espacio-tiempo", se dijo a sí misma. "Lo haré y mi hijo no crecerá en el infierno".

Se abrazó a sí misma. Cuidándose del frío. Del dolor.

.

.

.

Estar convertido en rata no es un problema. Antes ha pasado días, casi semanas, convertido en animago, como parte de sus trabajos para orden y trabajos para Quién-tú-sabes. Ahora, no tiene ninguna misión. Sólo se oculta. Un disfraz común, eso es lo que sus amigos no entendieron. Hay tantas ratas en el mundo… Y no es difícil pasar por una real.

"He tenido suerte", se dice, satisfecho. Está en una familia de magos. Una familia que se ha acostumbrado rápidamente a su inactividad. Peter puede actuar como una rata, pero sólo hasta cierto punto. Por lo mismo es más fácil pasar por una rata floja y poco atractiva. De esa forma puede estar atento a todo lo que sucede.

Los mortífagos que llevan a Akzaban, los que se quedan cómodamente en sus casas, y del premio de Merlín primera Clase que le fue otorgado. Cuando se entera de eso último, Peter tiene que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reír, para no llorar por la ironía. Él no es un héroe. Nunca quiso serlo. Él traicionó a sus amigos. A los verdaderos héroes.

Cuando sabe que Katryn es llevada a Azkaban, Peter busca la manera de sacarla. Sacarla de forma discreta. Sacarla sin levantar sospechas. Pero tendría que investigar, revisar libros. Y el amo que tiene se daría cuenta. "Ese pelirrojo de gafas es muy perspicaz para su edad", se lamenta. Pero no se da por vencido.

Hasta que llega la noticia de la muerte de Katryn. Y entonces llora. Y entonces siente el verano. El verano, porque decir el invierno sería decir que Katryn sigue en el mundo de los vivos, y no es así.

.

.

.

Y en una celda de Azkaban hay palabras en parsel que rezan:

_Siempre te amaré_.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

¿Muy confuso? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Lo odiaron? Díganmelo en un bonito review.


	18. Sin un lugar para mí (RemusTonks)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece. Derechos reservados a Rowling.

* * *

**Sin un lugar para mí**

**El lobo**

(Era lo primitivo. La crueldad. El sigilo. Por sus aullidos, se relaciona con las sombras, el robo, e incluso con el apocalipsis. También es sinónimo de lealtad, supervivencia y familia. Para nórdicos, el lobo se relaciona con Odín. En Grecia con el Dios Apolo. Y en Roma está la leyenda que una loba amamantó a los fundadores de la ciudad, Rómulo y Remo).

Remus no eligió ser un hombre lobo.

A los tres años, estaba acostado en su cama. Profundamente dormido. No vio nada. No lo vio venir. Simplemente sintió que alguien lo mordía en el hombro. Alguien con mucha fuerza. Alguien que impedía que él se retorciera y soltara el agarre. Luego sintió el dolor. El dolor expandiéndose por su cuerpo. Quemando todo a su paso. Llenándolo todo. Haciéndole gritar.

Los gritos alteraron a sus padres. Que saltaron de la cama y corrieron al cuarto contiguo, dispuestos a defender a su pequeño. Pero ya era tarde. Fenrir Greyback se alzaba como un demonio en frente de la cama. Un negro demonio en su forma lobuna. Y a los señores Lupin nos les quedó duda de lo qué había pasado. De la condena que había caído sobre su casa. De la condena que pesaría en los hombros de Remus, de su pequeño.

.

.

.

— ¿Es en serio — preguntó un sorprendido Remus Lupin.

— No he hablado más en serio en mi vida — dijo un solemne Sirius.

— Está todo listo — continuó Peter con una sonrisa satisfecha.

— Hoy nos convertiremos en animagos — aseguró James con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Remus los vio de hito en hito. Luego sonrió. Tenía los mejores amigos del mundo. Hacerse animagos no era fácil, pero ellos asumían el desafío para acompañarlo en sus dolorosas noches de luna llena.

.

.

.

Dora ve a Remus Lupin. Lo ve. Ve el rayo verde atravesar el pecho de Remus. El rayo que la hubiera matado a ella. El rayo que Remus tomó para que ella viviera. Para que ella sobreviviera. El rayo que lanzó Antonin Dolohov.

Dora cae de rodillas. Sin importarle que el piso esté lleno de sangre y de vidas arrebatadas. Sin importarle que está en medio de la guerra y que debe protegerse. Nada le importa. Excepto estar con Remus. Tomar su dorada y encanecida cabeza y reposarla en sus piernas. Empapar el rostro de su esposo con sus lágrimas. Con lágrimas de un dolor más profundo del que alguna vez ha conocido. Más doloroso que cuando Remus le dijo que no tenían oportunidad. Porque aunque el rechazo de Remus le dolía terriblemente, era preferible aquel dolor que el que ahora experimenta. Porque Remus ya no está con ella. Ya no está e el mundo de los vivos. Y Dora llora.

— Maldita traidora — masculla alguien.

Esa voz… A Dora no le cuesta nada levantar la cabeza y confirmar a quien pertenece esa voz. Bellatrix Lestrange. La hermana de su madre. La asesina de Sirius. Y Dora lo sabe. Lo sabe cuando ve la furia. El odio. El ansia… Sabe que no saldrá viva de allí. Sabe que el sacrificio de Remus no va a servir. Sabe que expirará su último aliento.

Y Dora lo espera. Es más, lo anhela. Morir. Morir simplemente. Volver a ver a Remus. Volver a estar con él. Porque no puede soportar un mundo en el que Remus no esté. Porque él es su vida, y si su vida le falta, ella no puede seguir. No quiere seguir. Ahora sabe para qué vino a Hogwarts. Para morir. Para estar con Remus para siempre. Y Bellatrix no la decepciona. Dirige hacia ella su varita, y pronuncia las palabras que acabarán con su vida. Mientras Dora cierra los ojos y alza una plegaria a Merlín:

"Qué seas feliz, mi Teddy"

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

Uf, no saben lo que sufrí para escribir este capítulo. Ha sido tan triste…

Espero q les guste y q por favor me dejen un review.


	19. Especial - Padres

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Derechos reservados a Rowling.

* * *

**Especial** - _Padres_

El señor Evans miró aquel muchacho moreno, tieso en su puesto y con una mueca nerviosa.

Sonrió un poco. Bien, le alegra escarmentar al muchacho. No podía pasarse de listo.

Evans siempre se enorgullecía de conocer a las personas con sólo verlas. Y ese muchacho le daba mala espina, muy mala espina. ¿Por qué seguía viéndolo? ¿Por qué seguía en la sala de su casa?

— Ssseño-r Evans yo-o-o-o, puesss…

— Papá, ya deja a James, por favor — dijo Lily.

Su hija, su pequeña, la niña de sus ojos. Que andaba de novia de aquel muchacho moreno.

Y el señor Evans podía jurar que la bilis se le subía a la garganta.

— No me gusta — gruñó el señor Evans cuando James se marchó —. No quiero… no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver.

— Pero papá…

— ¡He dicho que no, Lily!

Meses después, el señor Evans entregaba su hija en el altar al hombre de sus sueños, a James Potter.

.

.

.

— ¿Sirius Black? ¿Sirius Black? — repitió el señor Williams —. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

Sire Williams puso los ojos en blanco.

— Papá, por favor…

— Nada de "papá, por favor". ¿En qué rayos pensaste?

— Lo quiero, ¿vale? Lo quiero y…

— Por favor… — interrumpió el señor Williams — ¿Pero qué puedes saber tú del amor? ¿Qué puedes saber si apenas has alcanzado la mayoría de edad?

— Tengo veintiún años, papá — le recordó Sire.

El señor Williams bufó.

— Sigues siendo una niña. Déjate de bobadas, Sire.

— Pero…

— ¡He dicho que no! No voy a dejar que una hija mía se case… se case con un…

— Pero papá, Sirius es un sangre pura…

— ¡Su familia lo repudió! ¡Lo repudió, Sire! No es un sangre pura. Es un… es un traidor.

— Pero…

— No hay peros que valgan, Sire.

Y el señor Williams se marchó dejándola sola.

.

.

.

— Dora nos va a presentar a su novio, Ted — dijo Andrómeda Tonks mientras colocaba sobre sus hombros una túnica color malva.

Ted Tonks levantó su vista del periódico. Y frunció el ceño de forma automática.

— ¿Novio? ¿Qué novio?

— El novio de Dora, Ted.

— Dora no tiene novios.

Andrómeda lo miró a través del espejo de la habitación.

— Nos lo va a presentar hoy. ¿Puedes terminar de vestirte?

— Estoy vestido — protestó Ted.

Andrómeda entrecerró los ojos. Su esposo vestía unos pantalones de chándal, unas zapatillas, y una camisilla blanca. En resumen, no estaba presentable para recibir visitas.

— Ve a vestirte.

Ted se levantó. Gruñendo. Protestando. Era estúpido. Era totalmente estúpido que tuviera que vestirse para recibir al novio de su hija. Al novio… sentía algo pesado y asqueroso en la garganta al pensar en esa palabra.

.

.

.

Lord Voldemort miró a su hija. Su hija… Si le hubieran dicho hace veinte años que tendría una hija, los hubiera matado a Cruciatus. Por desgracia, no podía. Tenía una hija. Sangre de su sangre, carne de su carne. Era estúpido. Pero ahí estaba. Al menos, nadie sabía que tenía una hija. Bueno, los mortífagos más cercanos sabían algo, sabían que Katryn era su hija, pero no las circunstancias. Y no sería él, oh no, quién les hablaría de toda la historia.

— Mi señor — susurró Katryn dirigiéndose a él.

Lord Voldemort frunció el ceño.

— Te voy a asignar una misión, Katryn.

— ¿De qué se trata, mi Señor?

— Trae al amigo de Potter. Ese al que nadie parece prestar atención.

— Mi señor…

— No importa cómo lo hagas, simplemente hazlo.

Meses después, Lord Voldemort observaría divertido como Peter Petigrew lo miraba asustado (tanto porque era su sirviente, como porque era el novio de su hija).

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

Capítulo nacido de "conversaciones" con mi padre. Levante la mano quién no tenga "conversaciones" con su padre/viejo/progenitor/etc.


	20. Nada (JamesLily)

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Derechos reservados a Rowling.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este capítulo es ligeramente surrealista. Leer bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

**Nada**

La nada es algo extraño.

Incomprensible.

Frustrante.

Estás ahí. Pero no lo estás.

(_Y eso tal vez es lo más extraño. ¿Cómo puedes saber cuándo estás? ¿Cómo puedes saber cuándo no estás? ¿Estar o no estar?_)

Miras tus manos. Tus pies. Tu rostro. Pero no es real.

Es una ilusión.

No se mueve. No se desliza.

Calma. Quietud. Sin importar lo que se haga, nada va a cambiar.

(_Las cosas se difuminan. Se ocultan. Quietud y movimiento es lo mismo. Arriba y abajo. Día y noche. Blanco y negro. Los opuestos se hacen iguales_)

Hoy es una playa.

Mañana un desierto.

Tal vez en dos días, se convierta en el Bosque Prohibido.

Las cosas no tienen edad. Tiempo. Sustancia. Todos esos elementos, perceptibles por el ojo humano quedan lejos. Muy lejos. Y Lily Potter no los puede tocar.

_(¿Cómo puedes aguantar ese no saber? ¿Ese no estar? ¿Cómo no enloquecer?_)

Sentada (bueno, al menos cree que está sentada), mira hacia la nada. La Nada que todo lo rodea. La Nada que está y todo esconde. Lágrimas (o algo se parece a las lágrimas), corren por sus mejillas (lo que ella cree que son sus mejillas). Suspira. El vaho sale por su boca y se concentra en sus manos cerradas, luego las abre y las libera. Repite el proceso varias veces, suspirando cada vez menos.

(_La vida se te pierde. El aliento se esfuma. Te alejas cada vez más de este mundo. Te sientes inexplicablemente ligero_)

Una mano, una mano que toca su hombro. Y Lily se estremece.

— Soy yo.

James…

Lily nunca se consideró una persona romántica. Por eso nunca creyó en los testimonios de personas enamoradas que juraban que todo es mágico, que todo es mejor cuando esa persona está contigo. Lily nunca creyó eso, ella era una persona terriblemente práctica. Pero ahora… ahora reconsideraba lo que siempre creyó.

(Todo cambia. Se estremece. La cosa ya no es la cosa. La playa ya no es la playa. El Bosque ya no es el bosque. Ilusión. Disfraz. Miedo. Desgracia. Todo está en un solo sitio. En este sitio. Y no se puede contabilizar. Las cosas te abruman. Se llevan una parte de ti. Y sólo quieres parar la tormenta)

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó el moreno.

Ella voltea. Cabello azabache, perennemente desordenado; gafas que ocultan unos ojos castaños; la mirada un niño, un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre. Lily sonríe:

— Ahora sí.

La nada es algo extraño. Algo que rodea todo. Parece ahogarte. Parece llenarte y hacerte olvidar. Pero al lado de James, Lily siente que no es tan malo.

(_Y todo vuelve a la normalidad. Día y noche. Blanco y negro. Quietud y movimiento. Todo se diferencia una vez más. Todo es normal. O al menos es lo más normal que se puede alcanzar cuando estás muerta_)

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

¿Reviews? ¿Comentarios? ¿Un "no entendí"?


End file.
